


Of Still Walls and Beating Hearts

by radbees



Series: The Only FoS Content There Is [1]
Category: Flight of Swans - Sarah McGuire
Genre: Aftermath, Canonical Character Death, Death, Destruction, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fear, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Political Alliances, Post-Canon, Rebuilding, Royalty, Wakes & Funerals, aka everyone hates the queen, as they should - Freeform, the House of Cynwrig Reclaims Lacharra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radbees/pseuds/radbees
Summary: The House of Cynwrig arrives at Lacharra, and the rebuilding of a kingdom who would not be collared to another king, or queen, begins.





	Of Still Walls and Beating Hearts

The start of a notion starts with many things at once.

There's the telling of a story, many rushed goodbye kisses, a promise to return, a million thank-yous, and the starting of a carriage with a giggling toddler gripping a black swan wing with awe.

And though those were the easy things, there was also the packing of a body into another carriage, a father praying his son remembers him, the bitterness of a mother who had poisoned more than she had let on before dying, and whisking away scattered nettles from a stray path.

No one puts the start of a notion into a history book. No one thinks to, because there was proof enough of everything. The scent of cloves hidden in the oldest books in the library said a million words, and the jagged edges on the Kingstone told a story without saying.

The story was this: a scared princess, 6 swans, a king under a spell, a cruel queen, and nettles. Stories did not normally change, but this one has.

Because now, the story went a little something like this: a soon to be queen, a soon to be king, 5 idiot princes, one delighted boy prince, a kind king, and a kingdom waiting to be reclaimed.

And the notion starts.


End file.
